Beat the Geeks
| executive_producer = Mark Cronin | co_exec = James Rowley | producer = Richard G. King Beth Greenbaum | camera = Multi-camera | runtime = ~22 minutes | picture_format = NTSC 480i | channel = Comedy Central | first_aired = November 7, 2001 | last_aired = October 7, 2002 | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 130 (1 unaired during original broadcast) | list_episodes = | website = }} Beat the Geeks was a comedy game show that aired on Comedy Central in the United States from 2001 to 2002. The show was rerun on The Comedy Network in Canada and reruns currently air on G4techTV Canada and Prime in New Zealand. On the show, contestants face off in trivia matches against "geeks" who are well-versed in music, movies, and television, as well as a fourth guest geek with an alternate area of expertise which varies from episode to episode. The object is to outsmart the geek at their own subject; as a handicap, the geeks are given questions of considerably greater difficulty than the contestants. Beat the Geeks was taped at the Hollywood center studios on the same stage as Win Ben Stein's Money. Rules First round In the first season, the three contestants compete against each other to answer eight questions, two from each category; the Geeks do not play in this round. The first four questions (one per category) are worth 5 points each, and the second four are worth 10 each. The format was changed for the second season, wherein the three contestants compete against each other and the Geeks to answer four pairs of questions, one from each category. The first question of each pair is a toss-up for the contestants, and is worth 10 points. The one who answers it then faces the relevant Geek to answer a followup question which they must ring in to answer. During this face-off, if the contestant rings in and gets the question wrong or the Geek rings in and gets it right, the contestant loses 5 points. However, if the contestant gets the question right or the Geek gets it wrong, the contestant wins another 10 points. In almost all episodes Blaine waited until the first follow-up question to explain this, using the line "here's how the follow-up works: if you beat the geek you get 10 points, if he beats you, he knocks you back five." In both seasons, the player with the fewest points after the round is eliminated. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker question is used. Second round The remaining two contestants each play a head-to-head challenge against the Geek of their choice in order to win the Geek's medal. If the contestants begin the round tied, they are asked a toss-up question to determine who plays first. Otherwise, the player with the most points starts. Once a Geek has lost his medal to a contestant, he cannot be challenged again until the final round. Season 1 In the first season, four questions are asked, alternating between the contestant and the Geek, whose questions are much more difficult. If the Geek gives a wrong answer, the contestant wins the challenge, scores points, and gets to wear the Geek's medal for the rest of the game. If the contestant misses a question, the challenge ends and the opponent may score 10 points by giving the correct answer. If all four questions are answered correctly, a Geek-off is played to decide the challenge. The player has 15 seconds to name as many items that fit a certain category as they can think of; the Geek must then do the same in a much harder category. If the Geek cannot come up with more answers, the contestant wins the challenge (ties are broken in the contestant's favor). Resident Geeks' medals are worth 20 points each, while the Guest Geek's medal awards 30. Season 2 A maximum of four questions are asked as in Season 1. Now, though, if either side misses a question, the other must answer it correctly to win the challenge. The opponent does not get a chance to score from a missed question. If both sides give wrong answers or if all four questions are asked, a Geek-off is played. Resident and Guest Geek medals award 20 and 40 points, respectively. Third round The third round starts with two more head-to-head challenges, and the trailing player starts. Gameplay is the same as in the second round, with all medals woth 20 more points (40/50 in Season 1, 40/60 in Season 2). After these challenges are over, the Geek-qualizer is played to decide a winner. A list of titles is read to the contestant, who must decide whether each is related to movies, music, or TV. The list continues until the contestant gives an incorrect answer, fails to give an answer within two seconds, or exhausts the list. Then, if they have tied or exceeded their opponent's score, their opponent plays their own Geek-qualizer round with the same rules. The player with the most points after the Geek-qualizer advances to the final round. If there is a tie, a tiebreaker question is asked and the contestant who gives the correct answer moves on to the final round. Correct answers are worth 10 points each, with a maximum of 15 items in Season 1 and 16 in Season 2. Final Round: Geek to Geek Showdown In the final round, the contestant chooses one of the four Geeks to challenge. The contestant and Geek alternate questions, beginning with the contestant. Each turn, the player chooses whether to answer a 1 point (easiest), 2 point (harder), or 3 point (hardest) question; the Geek may not choose a point value lower than the contestant's previous question. If answered correctly, they earn the number of points chosen; otherwise there is no penalty. The first player to reach 7 points wins; if the contestant wins they are awarded $5,000 worth of prizes related to the category of Geek they challenged for the Final Round. Geeks Regular Geeks The host would mention in every episode that if the Geek's expertise slipped, he would be replaced. * Marc Edward Heuck - Movie Geek * Paul Goebel - TV Geek * Andy Zax - Music Geek (Most of Seasons 1 and 2) * Michael Jolly - Music Geek (Part of Season 1) * Michael Farmer - Music Geek (Part of Season 2) Guest Geeks (alphabetical) Seasons 1 & 2 * Mike Bracken - Horror Geek (10 episodes) * Holly Chandler - South Park Geek (10 episodes) * Ken Crosby - James Bond Geek (10 episodes) * Gabriel Köerner - Star Trek Geek (15 episodes) * Alan Korsunsky - Comic Book Geek (10 episodes) * Antonio Lopez - Simpsons Geek (10 episodes) * John Steverding - Playboy Geek (10 episodes) Season 1 * Karen Brown - Michael Jackson Geek (5 episodes) * Ivy Shantelle Hover - Sopranos Geek (5 episodes) * Kathy Pillsbury - Star Wars Geek (5 episodes) * Melanie Prudhomme - Friends Geek (5 episodes) * Paul Schmeltzer - Hip Hop Geek (5 episodes) Season 2 * Dan Blau - Beatles Geek (5 episodes) * Krisztian Boldis - Star Wars Geek (5 episodes) * Karla De Trinidad - Friends Geek (5 episodes) * Dana Gould - Planet of the Apes Geek (1 episode) * Rudy Higa - Wrestling Geek (1 episode) * Tim Lakin - Toy Geek (5 episodes) * Christian Malmin - KISS Geek (1 episode) * Mr. Skin - Nudity in Movies Geek (2 episodes) * Ggreg Snyder - Saturday Morning Geek (5 episodes) Guest stars Season 1 * Neferteri Shepherd (Season 1) * Jerry Springer (Season 1) * Jane Wiedlin (Season 1) * Wil Wheaton (Season 1) Season 2 * Coolio (Season 2) * Susan Olsen (Season 2) * Jimmie Walker (Season 2) * Devin DeVasquez (Season 2) * Hugh Hefner (Season 2) * Lloyd Kaufman (Season 2) * Peter Noone (Season 2) External links * * * G4techTV.ca - Beat The Geeks Category:2001 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:American game shows Category:Comedy Central game shows Category:Fandom